The Hearts of Two
by ragingwolf2124
Summary: 21 year old Wolf Sanchez saves a newborn Riolu from a pack of Mightyena. After losing her parents like he lost his he takes her in and cares for her. He named her... Aurora. Join Wolf and Aurora as there pokemon adventure unfolds as they travel across Sinnoh and stop Team Galactic while gaining new allies.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

It was a beautiful sunny day as I awoke to my alarm clock ringing to wake me up. Hey, my name is Wolf Sanchez. I am 21 years old with brown eyes, black hair, a scruffy beard and standing at 5'9. I live in a house by myself residing in Sinnoh's Twinleaf Town by myself. I have a job as a Protector in the nearby city of Jubilife. It's pay's well enough to pay my bills and put food on the table, while getting me exhausted on the way home after. Today was my day off so I could have the whole day to myself to rest and enjoy the sights of the beautiful forest. I got dressed in jeans and a shirt and my Military Combat boots and then put on my Black Trench Coat with two red streaks against the wrist sections. I then grabbed my Murasama Sword Built with High Frequency Aura waves just in case and headed out.

**Moments Later...**

I was walking through the forest enjoying natures beauty and seeing Starly's chirping, along Bidoof's, and Shinx's pass occasionally here and there. The Sun was starting to go down. I guess I should tell you more about myself... as a kid at the age of 6 through 13 my life was filled with lot's of sadness. I didn't have many friend's except for the peaceful Pokemon of the forest. I was always getting into fight's constantly to protect Pokemon who were being abused by their trainers and freeing them. I had a dark side within me that would show my enemies no mercy and loved to see blood spill. I was a hero to many people while some feared me and gave me the name "The Merciless Wolf."I was born with powers and abilities that I use to protect them. Powers of Pokemon such as Extreme Speed and Aura Sphere as well as understanding Pokemon language and having the powers of Aura despite being human. My father was human with amazing abilities that had him win many fights and my mother was a Lucario who stood alongside him. (If you can already guess where my powers came from) I loved them both with my entire heart and the day they were taken away from me to go fight in the Sinnoh and Unova war... I was never the same.

**10 Years Ago...**

"MOM, DAD! Please don't go!" I said, Crying in their arms while they were hugging me gently.

"Wolf I want you to listen to me." My father said.

"What dad?" I replied still sobbing.

"Remember that we love you with our entire hearts and that you are a brave person and protect those that cannot protect themselves." He said.

"And that we will always be with you in here." My mother said, while putting a paw to my heart.

"We love you son... never forget that." My father said, and with that he grabbed his Murasama Blade and departed on the Military truck with my mother to go fight leaving me in tears.

**3 Months Later...**

I was watching tv still upset that my parents had left 3 months ago when there was a knock on my door. I went over and opened it to see a box at my feet with a letter attached to it from my father.

I carefully read the letter.

Dear Wolf,

If you are reading this then it means that me and your mother are no longer here and are up in heaven with God and Arceus alongside Jesus and Mew. Since the day you were born we have shown you the good and bad things in life and you have become a hero to both People and Pokemon alike in our eyes. You remind us very much of when we did the same for them. I wanted you to have this when I passed away to remember me and your mother by. Take good care of these and remember that me and your mother will always love you and will be watching over you from beyond.

Your father...

I was then overwhelmed with emotion at the thought of losing my parents. I continued crying for what seemed like hours until I was finally calm enough to open whatever it was my father wanted to give me. I grabbed a knife and opened the box revealing my fathers red Murasama Blade Sheathed in it's black and red scabbard. Along with my mothers Mega Stone. From that day on I respected my fathers sword and used it to save People and Pokemon of good nature. As for my mother's Mega Stone I couldn't use it since I was not a Lucario.

**Back To Present...**

No matter what I will continue to protect them until I draw my last breath. I continued walking down into the forest when I heard a what sounded like crying and whimpering. I quickly made my way to the source and found a shocking sight. It was a female Riolu backed into a corner by a pack of 6 Mightyena that looked ready to pounce. The Alpha Mightyena had a sick grin on it's face saying, "Well, well, well what do we have here? You look like you would make a tasty snack but how about we have some fun first?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The bastard was going to rape her! I unsheathed my Murasama and yelled, "Hey leave her alone!" I then ran and sliced two of there heads off clean then one came at me with a shadow claw that I parried then kicked him very hard straight into the branch of a tree impaling him. He squirmed but soon his body fell limp. The next two charged at me with shadow claw at the ready while I did the same. We then sliced and passed each other with my backs to them. They soon fell with their body's in half. Then the leader was all by himself at a loss for words at what happened. He then spoke with fear in his voice, "Who are you?" He asked. I responded by coldly saying, "Someone who is going to make a difference in this world starting with you." I then used Extreme Speed and in one quick motion I stabbed him in his heart and his face was in complete utter shock at what just happened. He looked into my cold staring eyes before he stopped breathing and fell. I removed my sword from his heart and sheathed it. I then went to the little Riolu sobbing with fear in her crimson eyes. I then noticed the blood on me from the Mightyena. "So thats why she's scared of me." I thought. I then noticed a broken egg shell next to the Riolu which meant one thing. She was recently born but her parents didn't seem to be here. That's when I noticed in the distance their were two dead Lucario's ripped apart with their eyes in fear. I couldn't help but shed a tear at the thought of someone losing their parents like I lost mine and that she was now by herself.

**Song- Kingdom Hearts Simple and Clean (Music Box Version) I do not own this song. All rights go to it's respectful owner.**

It was soon nighttime and started raining. I knelt down next to her and said, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head slowly still crying over the loss of her parents. I then laid against the tree sitting down with her and pulled her into a hug. She started bawling her eyes out over my Coat and started whimpering again. I held her against me like a father or mother would hold their child and started to pat her on the back and softly whispered, "It's ok. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you." She then held on to me tight wanting to be with me. I then asked her,"How about I take you to my home to live with me so I can take care of you and to never be alone?" She nodded her head still sobbing and holding on to me while I carried her back home. I took off my Trench Coat and Wrapped it around her to keep her from getting wet and to keep her comfortable. When I got to my door I grabbed my key and unlocked the door to enter then shut it behind me.

I then said to the Riolu who seemed to have calmed down, "How about I make you something to eat?" Her stomach then gave a low grumble. "I'll take that as a yes then." I said with a small chuckle, while the little Riolu's cheeks blushed with embarrassment. I placed her on the couch with a blanket to keep her warm while I made the food. I went to the kitchen and picked out two steaks and put it in the microwave to heat it up and poured Cherry Juice in two cups. The steaks were finished in 30 seconds took them out and chopped it to many different pieces with a fork and knife and set them with the plates on the table along with silverware and the 2 cups. I then called her over to eat and she sat down on the chair picking up and looking at the piece of meat between her paws and sniffing it before taking a bite out of it. I then used my fork started to dig in. We sat eating in silence eating our entire meal and through it she had looked cute eating. "Happy with the food?" I asked with a smile. She gave a yip with a smile meaning yes. I know I can understand pokemon but this is a newborn so she doesn't know how to speak yet. She possibly can't do a bunch of things yet either since she does not know what the objects in the house are. I will have to teach her eventually.

I grabbed the little Riolu's paw and led her upstairs to the bathroom to take a bath. I grabbed a clean small towel on the way there and entered the bathroom with her. She seemed confused about this room when she saw it. "This is the bathroom. You go here to take a bath or shower to get clean or you do your business." I said. She still seemed confused. "This right here is the Toilet where you do your business and this is the bathtub where you get clean. You pull the lever in here either left or right to which type of temperature you want the water to be when It comes pouring down. And lastly this is the sink where you wash your hands after you use the toilet. Understand now?" She gave a nod and I handed her the towel and set the water for her. I then left the bathroom and waited in my bedroom. After 10 minutes she called me over with her language which was not yet understandable. "Ri Riolu!" This was the first time she used her language. She came out in a towel and I turned off the water. She dried herself off and was no longer wet. She shaked her fur and it poofed out. I couldn't help but laugh a little from the sudden look. She also seemed embarrassed upon seeing this. I grabbed a brush and brushed it back to the way it looked. I changed into my pajamas and put my Murasama back in the corner of my room. "Now that that's done we should go to bed." After saying that thunder started to boom from outside causing the little Riolu to shake and cry again. "Shh shh don't cry!" I whispered to her while picking her up. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" She nodded her head while still holding on to me tight. I then remembered a pokeball left in my drawer in case I ever decided to go on a pokemon journey. I took it out and showed it to the Riolu. "You see this? This is a pokeball used to capture pokemon. I'm going to use it on you so no one can ever take you away from me. Would you like that?" She then looked me in the eyes while nuzzling my neck giving me her answer. I then tapped her with the pokeball and after one shake it clicked confirming the capture. I then let her out and she jumped up to me hugging my neck with love and affection. The thunder then erupted again causing her to shrink in fear. I then put her on the bed with me and put a blanket over us while we were hugging in each others embrace. "How about I give you a name?" I suggested. She yipped as a yes. I thought long and hard before coming up with something. "How about Aurora?" She then licked my face multiple times to confirm this. "Ok Aurora, Goodnight." And with that we fell asleep in each others embrace till sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance of The Past

**Narrator Pov**

The sun was slowly rising as it was now morning and the Starly's were singing their beautiful songs. There in bed was one pokemon, a Riolu named Aurora and a 21 year old man, Wolf Sanchez. Today was going to be a great day for the both of them.

**Wolf's Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the cute little Riolu sleeping in my arms with a smile on her face. I then started to feel happy seeing her like this...ever since what happened yesterday. She then started to stir and slowly opened her eye's. The first thing she saw was me smiling at her. Seeing me put a smile on her face as she ambushed me with multiple licks to my face. "Ha ha ha! That tickles down girl down!" I said. She then seized her barrage of licks and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "Im happy to have you around too Aurora. So... how about some breakfast?" I asked. She nodded. We got out of bed and went downstairs I then proceeded to give her some cereal in a bowl and gave her a spoon. She was confused at what it was so I told her that it was used to eat certain foods and that she can't always use her paws to eat. She understood rather quickly and tried to use the spoon as best she could with her paws. She seemed to love it as she was eating it faster than before. I laughed quietly at Aurora accidentally spilling some milk on her muzzle. "Here let me clean that." I said as I grabbed a napkin and cleaned her muzzle. She laughed when she noticed the milk. After breakfast I grabbed Aurora and started to play with her in the living room by tickling her all over and throwing a Pikachu ball back and forth at each other. She was having so much fun and playfully nibbled on my ear. I then threw her in the air and playfully caught her each time to which she laughed and nuzzled my face. She made me so happy that I laughed more and more.

**Aurora's Pov**

He was everything I wanted to have. He saved me, fed me, cared for me and now here we are playing together. What mattered to me was that he was here and was never going to leave me. He is my best friend forever and always. I never got his name though. "If you wanted to know my name, it's Wolf." He said. "Wolf..." I thought. My only friend and family. "Wolf don't ever leave me." I thought while smiling and crying tears of Joy on his shirt. He then wiped my tears away and told me, "Aurora you are my only friend and to me you mean everything. No matter what happens I will always be there for you." He said. He meant every word he said as he looked into my crimson eyes and smiled as he hugged me. He spent 2 hours teaching me about what everything in his home was and by the end of it I felt smarter and happier. After that he got dressed and grabbed his sword. He then took me outside to play with some of the local Bidoof, Shinx, and Starly. We played a bunch of games like tag and hide and seek. I had so much fun with them. Some of them can even talk and what surprised me even more was that Wolf was talking to them. He understood every word. Most pokemon don't know how to speak until after about a week they were born so I can't speak correctly even if I wanted to. When I do though I will surprise Wolf. I'm so happy to be with him.

**Wolf's Pov**

After I took Aurora out to play with some of the pokemon we went inside to eat dinner and then decided to watch a movie together. The movie was called "Savior." It was about a man who goes out on a Pokemon Journey to save innocent pokemon and become a pokemon master. The movie was amazing as me and Aurora cuddled up to each other under a blanket and pillows on the sofa. I then thought about something I have wanted to do since I was a kid. To go on a Journey and to be Champion of every region to become the ultimate pokemon master, starting with my home region. Last I heard the champion of this region was Lucas who lived here in Twinleaf and defeated Team Galactic Years ago and became Champ after beating Cynthia. I will need to ask Aurora though if she would like to go along with me. But I should wait a week before I ask so we can have some more fun. Not only that but I bet she would like to know more about me. So I decided to tell her. "Hey Aurora?" She turned her head to me. "I need to tell you more about myself. About my past." She looked at me in the eyes as I began to tell her. "When I was a kid I saved many pokemon like you, wild and caught. I was a hero to many people but, I had another side to me that would enjoy hurting people who hurt the innocent. Sometimes I would go as far as almost killing them. While most didn't deserve to die because they were desperate for money and were not really bad inside I was feared by people. They called me "The Merciless Wolf." Aurora gasped upon hearing this with her paws to her mouth, eyes full of Sorrow and pain for me. "10 years ago before I met you, my parents were called to fight in the Sinnoh and Unova War. My father was human who's sword I inherited today as you can see right here. As for my mother... she was a Lucario. My ability to speak to pokemon, use Aura, and have the the abilities of a Lucario came from her. They fought alongside each other protecting Both people and pokemon like I do today. About three months later I received a letter from my father who planned on sending me it in case he and my mother died. After hearing about their death's my life was mostly depressing but I continued what I did to protect our kinds." I then shed a tear after explaining all the painful memories.

Aurora was very sad upon hearing all this pain in my life that she started to cry and hug me in an attempt to help me feel better. "That's why I took you in Aurora, because you were alone and I didn't want you to live a hard life like I did because of you losing your parents. Someone as special as you deserves to be happy. And I'm here to make sure of that. I promise."

**Aurora's Pov**

I never knew that all this happened to him a long time ago. He doesn't deserve to be sad. I don't care what other people think about Wolf. To me, he is a hero and the kindest and most loving person anyone would love to meet. I licked his tears away and looked into his eye's as if to tell him that everything is okay, and that the past is behind him now. He smiled as he embraced me in a loving hug. "Thanks for being here Aurora. You really know how to make me feel better." He said. We then layed there falling asleep.

**Narrator Pov**

As Wolf and Aurora sleep two Spirit's looking from outside the window smile for there son and his Riolu. Wolf's parents watch over him without him knowing of their presence.

"Our Son is really destined for great things huh?" Wolf's father said. "He sure is, and I know he will never leave Aurora either. Stay safe our son, we will see you again soon."


	3. Chapter 3: New Ally and Merciless Wolf

**Narrator- **A week has passed since Wolf found Aurora and the bond between them has grown exponentially since then. Wolf still continues his duty to protect people and pokemon around Jubilife City. After working hard each day he would always go home to find Aurora quickly jumping on his neck and attacking him with her constant licks. The two would always play together around Twinleaf and the beach of Sandgem constantly splashing water at each other and making sand castles. They felt happier after each passing day. Then today came the day that Aurora could finally speak (To which Wolf was surprised at first) and that Wolf would ask her to go on a journey through Sinnoh with him. They had just woken up and have already finished eating breakfast and were quietly sitting on the couch watching tv.

**3rd Person Pov**

"Hey Aurora?" Wolf began.

"Yes Wolf?" Aurora said.

"I have been wanting to know for a while if you would like to go on a pokemon journey with me through out Sinnoh. Would you like that?" Wolf asked.

"Wolf... I would love that. But what about your Job?" Aurora asked.

"Don't worry we will get money by battling other trainers and winning." He answered.

"Really? That sounds easy." she said.

"Yeah but we will have to win to get it. Remember that." He said with a chuckle.

"Ok." She said sadly.

**Wolf's Pov**

I can't believe it we are going on a journey through Sinnoh. This adventure will be full of great things to come, I just know it. Me and Aurora went upstairs to start packing a bunch of trainer stuff Into my backpack I was given by my parents when I would one day go out on an adventure. Medical kits, water, food, tent, and lastly sleeping bags. I also brought my sword with me and my mother's Mega Stone. For one day when Aurora evolves she will need it. As soon as we were finished packing we walked over to Sandgem Town to visit Sinnoh's famous Professor Rowan to obtain a Pokedex and a starter pokemon. "Well Aurora we are here. After this we will finally start our journey." I said Excitedly. "I am happy that we are going to do this together Wolf. Thank you." She said with a smile. We entered the lab to find professor Rowan with his back to us staring out the window.

"Professor Rowan?" I said.

"Hmm? Yes young man what are you here for?" He asked.

"Professor Rowan my name is Wolf Sanchez and I am a new trainer starting my journey with my best friend Aurora. Say hi Aurora." I said.

"Riolu." She said waving.

He of course cannot understand pokemon language so he does not know I can understand them.

"Hello there young one. It is nice to see you too." He said back.

"So a new trainer hmm? Well there on my desk is 3 Pokeballs each containing 1 pokemon." He said while grabbing the pokeballs and releasing all of them.

"Chimchar the fire type chimp Pokemon, Piplup the water type penguin pokemon, and Turtwig the grass type tiny leaf pokemon. Chose one." He said.

I thought long and hard as to which one I would pick to come with me and Aurora. I then decided on the starter that was my favorite as a kid.

"I'll chose Chimchar." I said giving him my answer. Chimchar then hopped in my arms giving me a hug and said, "Thank you." His voice confirming him male.

"No problem." I whispered back while tapping him into his pokeball.

"Well wolf here is Chimchar's pokeball and also take this pokedex and trainer card with your photo on it. I hope you have a wonderful adventure through Sinnoh and discover many new pokemon." He said.

"Thanks Professor Rowan." I said with a smile.

"Come back anytime Wolf." he said waving goodbye.

**Aurora's Pov**

After Wolf had received Chimchar from Professor Rowan's lab he checked what my current moves were on the pokedex. It turns out I know Force Palm, Quick Attack, Counter, and Reversal. I don't know how my first battle will turn out once it happens though. I don't want to fail Wolf on my first try. I want to have him become proud of me. To be ready for when me and Chimchar have our first battle he took us on the nearby Route 201 to train. "Ok Aurora let's start your training with Chimchar." He then released the chimp from his ball. He then tackled Wolf saying, "Master!" In a happy and excited tone.

"Whoa someone looks excited to train huh?" He said chuckling.

"Yeah! I really am!" He responded full of energy.

"Before we start how about I give you a name? Would you like that?" He said.

"Yeah! Can I be called Inferno from now on?" He replied heartedly.

"You sure can. Oh and by the way just call me Wolf, No need to call me master." He said giving a smile to the pokemon.

"Ok Wolf. Thank You!" He replied giving Wolf a hug.

That is really one excited and pumped Chimchar. Now, let's see how he does in battle. I then got into a battle stance as he did the same.

**Wolf's Pov**

As Inferno and Aurora got ready to battle, I checked his moves on the pokedex. The moves he knew were Ember, Flame Wheel, Facade, and Scratch. Since there was no type advantage the training they would have would be a whole lost easier. I shouted commands to them to which they followed by blocking and dodging along with always looking for an opening to attack. The training went on for about an hour until we finally finished and decided to have lunch. I made some berry sandwiches for us to eat and for a while all was peaceful until an arrogant trainer with a grin on his face came and decided to challenge me.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like another weak trainer looking to get his ass handed to him." He said still grinning.

"What do you want?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said pulling out a pokeball. He then released a Starly on the field which looked beat up and rather scared of it's trainer.

"Please... No more..." It said confirming it female. "Please... help me." She said.

"You will fight and if you lose you will get another beating! Understand?" The trainer said to the Starly who was now crying and passed out shortly after.

Then something inside me snapped. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" I shouted as I felt pain in my head transforming me into my dark side, "The Merciless Wolf."

"Ha ha ha ha..." I laughed quietly as a dark red aura enveloped around me and nothing more than hurting this trainer flooded my mind.

"What's so funny!" He yelled becoming scared.

"What I'm about to do to you..." I said as I used Extreme Speed and held him by the throat in one swift motion.

"Wait! Can't we just talk about this?" He said voice trembling.

"No... HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed sinisterly as I attacked the trainer repeatedly punching and kicking him in numerous parts of his body with Aurora and Inferno looking on in shock.

Now... YOU DIE!" I said drawing my sword to kill him.

"NO WOLF DON'T!" I heard Aurora shout. Then I came back to my senses noticing what I have done and let the trainer go with him limping off into the woods. I then turned my head to see Aurora and Inferno crying.

**Aurora's Pov **

Wolf had just let go of the trainer who was now scared and had fallen to the ground with a face of utter fear and shock at what he had almost done. I ran over to him with Inferno asking him what happened. He started to cry and responded with "The Merciless Wolf." I remember as he told me about his dark side which enjoyed hurting people for blood. I had just witnessed it for the first time in front of me.

"It's ok Wolf. Everything is going to be ok now. That monster inside you is gone now." I said while licking his tears away and me and Inferno hugging him.

"Inferno it's best you know about Wolf's past." I said. And after ten minutes of explaining to him he understood and said that Wolf is not like the other Wolf and wants to help him just as much.

"Wolf can you stand?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry Aurora I will be fine." He responded.

**Wolf's Pov**

I slowly stood up and sheathed my sword. It started to rain. I then remembered the Starly and noticed that the trainer left it's pokeball on the ground. I then lifted my boot up and smashed the ball freeing the Starly. I then picked her up and put Inferno back into his ball for now. I then told Aurora to follow me back to Sandgem's Pokemon Center while I was holding the Starly I couldn't help but feel for what her old trainer probably put her through. We soon reached the Center and was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello welcome to the- OH MY GOODNESS! Chansey get this pokemon to the Medical Bay stat!"

"Right away Nurse Joy!" The Chansey said while taking the Starly from my arms and putting her on a stretcher.

"How did she get like this?" Nurse Joy Asked with worry in her voice.

"She was constantly abused by her former trainer and she passed out from it all." I said while leaving out the part about what I did to him.

"I see. We will let you know about her condition but for now you should take a seat in the waiting room." She said.

I did just that and sat with Aurora who was hugging me and had a worried look of concern for me as I began thinking about what had transpired earlier when I was out on Route 201. The look of Aurora's and Inferno's scared faces. I didn't want them to have to see me like that. If I can't learn to keep it under control then It could be worse later then it is now. For now though I shall wait to hear about the Starly's condition.

**RagingWolf2124- Whew. This chapter took a while to do but I seem to think fast on ideas. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. Until next time, AWWWHHHHOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rose & Newfound Love Blossoms

**Narrator- **After the events that have transpired back at Route 201, Wolf could not help but feel sad and angry inside for letting his dark side get the better of him. He remembered the looks on Aurora's and Inferno's face as he was beating the trainer to death and nearly killing him. Deep down inside The Merciless Wolf was aching to just come back out when Wolf was at his weakest and Wolf knew he couldn't let it happen again in fear of killing someone. He was currently sitting down in the Pokemon Centers waiting room with Aurora when Nurse Joy came over to let him know about the Starly's condition.

**Wolf's Pov**

"She is now stable and is going to be ok. You can go into her room which is down the hall to your right and wait until she wakes up if you wish." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you so much Nurse. Come on Aurora." Wolf responded.

I went down the hall accompanied by Aurora as we were in front of the room. I slowly opened the door to see the Starly laying on the bed unconscious. I released Inferno and told him we have someone who needs us. He quickly understood and we stayed there waiting quietly for about 2 hours before the Starly started to stir and opened it's eye's slowly and seeing us only to then crawl under the blanket afraid.

"No! No more beatings! Please!" She yelled loudly while cowering under the blanket in fear.

"Hey, it's ok we are not here to harm you." I said in a caring voice.

"Who are you?" She said popping her head out.

"My name is Wolf and these are my two friends, Aurora and Inferno." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Aurora said with a smile.

"Im happy your feeling better." Inferno said also smiling.

"But, where is my trainer?" She asked afraid.

I put a hand on her wing and said, "He's gone now. He won't ever hurt you again. I crushed the Pokeball he held you in, you are now free."

She then burst into tears and hugged me and said, "He beat me everyday for losing battles and he wouldn't feed me if I did. My life was a nightmare until you came. Thank you Wolf."

"No Pokemon should ever be treated like that. They aren't meant to be slaves. They are meant to be our friends. Like you are a friend to me." I said to her.

She then started to smile. "How about we give you something to eat, would you like that?" She nodded as we helped her up in my arms due to her still being a little injured.

We walked back down the hall and asked Nurse Joy for a room to spend the night in. She gave me a key to Room 7 and smiled. We then went to our room and we all were surprised as there were two king sized beds and a huge flat screen which I didn't have back at home. I settled the Starly on the bed with Aurora and Inferno to keep her company while I made her something.

**Aurora's Pov**

I felt really sad for the Starly and what she had to endure with her old trainer. I kept her company along with Inferno as we all started to talk.

"Hey Starly?" I began.

"Yes?" She said.

"What was your life like before you met your trainer?" I asked.

She sighed heavily and said, "It was a wonderful life. I was with my parents who always protected me and loved me with all their hearts. They always were there for me when I needed it most. But one day they were captured by 2 trainers. I still remember their last words. "No matter what happens to us we will always be with you every step of the way." That was the last time I ever saw them. I was alone and scared for months barely surviving... until he came. Then my life became a never ending nightmare of agony and despair. He beat me whenever I lost and he rarely ever fed me because of it. I was stuck with him for half a year and then you guys came and saved me. I can never thank you enough for what you did for me. Thank you again. You guys are the best friends I have ever had." She said finishing her story.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you Starly. It must have been hard to go through all that." Inferno said hugging her.

"We won't leave your side... ever." I said also joining in on the hug.

"Thank you Aurora and Inferno." She said shedding a tear.

"Dinner is ready Starly." I heard Wolf say as he entered the room and brought Starly into the kitchen.

**Wolf's Pov**

I set the Starly down on the table as she began to eat the berry sandwich I made. I was thinking about everything she had said in the conversation back in the other room with Aurora and Inferno. Losing her parents to trainers must have been tough, especially barely surviving on her own in the wild and then having an abusive trainer constantly beat her. At least her parents weren't killed like mine and Aurora's. I had to ask though what she would do though now that she's free.

"Where will you go after you heal?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said feeling scared of being alone out in the wild again.

"Would you like to come with me and and the team? We could take care of you." I asked.

"Yes. After all you did for me I would love to Wolf." She said filled with joy.

"Would you also like a name instead of just your species name?" I asked again.

"Yes, but I would like it if you picked it." she said.

I thought about what to name her until I finally came up with one. It would be perfect for her. "How about Rose?" I asked her.

"Rose... I love it!" She said full of happiness.

"Well, Rose... welcome to our family and team." I said as I took out a pokeball and captured her to which it automatically clicked. I then released her afterward and we hugged.

"It's time to go to bed now Rose. You still need to recover." I said smiling.

"Ok Wolf, goodnight." She said with a tear of joy and smiling.

"Inferno you share a bed with Rose while I share a bed with Aurora." I said.

"Ok, goodnight Wolf." He said with a yawn.

We all soon got into bed but I was having trouble sleeping. Aurora noticed this and felt concerned.

"Wolf? Are you ok?" She asked whispering to not wake up Inferno and Rose.

**Cue Kingdom Hearts 2 Kairi's Theme Extended. I do not own this song all rights go to their respective owners.**

"Aurora...Im a monster. I almost killed a man and deep down it's waiting to come back back out. I'm scared of hurting you and the others." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Wolf... you are not a monster. You are someone who is brave and is the sweetest person anyone will ever meet. Look at what you have done for me and Rose. Inferno also looks up to you because of who you are. No matter what we all care for you like you do for us. You are not a monster, you are a hero. And Wolf... ever since the day you saved me from those Mightyena that killed my parents I have had these feelings for you. Feelings that I have not been sure of but now I know." She said with tears streaming down her face too.

"Aurora, what are you saying?" I asked starting to get what she means.

A bright light then enveloped Aurora for about 10 seconds and in her place was a beautiful Lucario.

"Im saying... I love you Wolf." She then grabbed my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss and we stayed like that for about 15 seconds before separating. It's no lie though that I haven't thought about her though because I had the same feelings too.

"Aurora, I love you too. The day I met you I promised I would protect you and never let anyone harm you because you are someone special too me. You made my life complete again Aurora." I said looking into her beautiful Crimson eyes and smiling.

"You... really mean that?" she asked becoming more happy.

"Yes, every word." I replied. I then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her back deeply to which she gladly accepted and being wary of the chest spike. We looked back over at Inferno and Rose and thankfully they were still sleeping.

"Goodnight Aurora, I love you." I said putting a hand to her face and caressed it.

"Goodnight Wolf, I love you too." She said nuzzling my neck and falling asleep in each others embrace like the day we met.

**Narrator- **Wolf and Aurora after having confessed their love for each other have both fallen asleep and feel complete that they have each other. Outside the Pokemon Centers window two familiar spirits once again see the events before them and smile for them both as they disappear back into the night awaiting to see their son again.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day of Fun and Raiden

**Narrator-** The sun was slowly rising over the horizon as it was now the start of a new day. In the Pokemon Center asleep were 4 friends. Wolf, Aurora, Inferno, and Rose. After the events that occurred the day before they were all feeling at peace as they were ready to resume their journey. Not only that but Wolf and Aurora have confessed their love for each other and are more happier then ever. Today would finally be a peaceful day for them.

**Aurora's Pov**

I awoke to see my loving Wolf peacefully sleeping behind me who was tenderly hugging my waist. I turned myself around and played with his hair while never wanting to leave his side and stay like this forever. He then started to stir and slowly opened his caring brown eyes I loved seeing. He then smiled seeing me and pulled my head in for a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." He said caressing my muzzle.

"Good morning handsome." I said holding him to me and never wanting to let go.

"Im going to go make breakfast for everyone, want to help me?" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and getting up.

"Well I think it's time you taught me how to cook don't you think?" I said getting up as well.

We went into the kitchen and started to work as best I could with my paws and eventually we made sausage and eggs with orange juice for all 4 of us. Then I went over to Inferno and Rose to wake them up and too dig in. Inferno and Rose immediately jumped at seeing me in my new form but they then said I looked beautiful in my form and that they can't wait for the day when they evolve. They then quickly scurried over to the table to eat with Wolf and me joining them.

**Wolf's Pov**

As we all started to eat I decided to tell everyone about what we will be doing today.

"So guy and girls I have decided that we will be now leaving sandgem and traveling through Route 202 to reach Jubilife City where we will be having fun for today. For tomorrow we are heading off towards Oreburgh City where we will meet Roark and battle him to get our first Gym Badge. How does that sound?"

"I love having fun!" Inferno shouted excitedly.

"Shh! Inferno we are in a Pokemon Center." Rose whispered.

"Opps! Sorry." He replied whispering but laughing. Then we all started to laugh at this and I reached a hand out to his head and gently rubbed his head making him laugh even more.

"That's nice to hear Inferno, so everyone up for it?" I asked smiling. They all nodded their heads in approval and excitement. I knew that today was going to be a peaceful day for all of us.

We all finished eating and started preparing to head out again. I put on my usual get up, (which was jeans, a shirt, my military combat boots and my black trench coat with two reds streaks across the wrist section) grabbed my Murasama and told everyone it was time to head to Jubilife.

"Nurse Joy I'm checking out." I told her as I returned the keys and walked out with my pokemon in tow.

"Ok we hope your stay was nice." She said smiling and waving.

It was a short walk through Route 202 with only few trainers wanting to battle and to which I gladly accepted with Inferno and Aurora battling since Rose was not 100% yet and easily defeating them to which they shook my hand and kindly gave me the money showing that these were good trainers. Inferno was overjoyed at winning back at our first battle with a youngster kid with a bidoof and the next was a lass with a caterpie which Aurora also won. It was great to see them happy like this as it would get better when we finally reached Jubilife City. It was filled with people always constantly walking down the street and pokemon playing with their trainers. A lot of people recognized me when they saw me because they knew me as the hero Wolf but to some of them I was The Merciless Wolf. I was then crowded by a bunch of fan's and paparazzi as I was getting my picture taken by random people and saying things like, "It's Wolf! Wolf marry me! Merciless Wolf Im your biggest fan! Are those your pokemon they look so cute!" "WHOA WHOA WHOA SHIT!" I shouted then grabbed my pokemon and jumped out from the middle of the crowd and over to the middle of the city square where there were no people and we all decided to keep low for a minute.

"Jeez Wolf how many fans do you have?!" Aurora whisper-shouted.

"Well after saving countless pokemon and people for over the years I think Billions in Sinnoh?" I responded.

"You saved many people and pokemon? That's amazing!" Rose said with joy.

"Yeah that is but right now we need to to sneak our way around the crowd and over to the carnival side of Jubilife." I replied.

"Wolf did you already forget you have Extreme Speed?" Inferno said confused.

Huh? Oh yeah duh. I said dumbfounded. I picked them all up again and used Extreme Speed to avoid the crowd and make it to the carnival where many people and pokemon were playing games. I then put my on my hood over my face so no one could recognize me.

"Whoa look at all the games!" Inferno shouted excitedly.

"It looks so much fun!" Rose shouted too. They then went off to play together leaving me and Aurora alone.

"So now that we are alone..." Aura said smiling.

"How about we go over to the Ferris Wheel?" I suggested pointing to the ride.

"Oohh getting romantic now are we? Well... race you there!" She replied playfully. Wolf and Aurora raced over and were next in line.

"Hello Sir, 500 Poke dollars please." The employee said smiling.

"Here you go kind sir." I replied handing him the money.

We then entered the car and slowly started to rise higher and higher. As we were me and Aurora looked deeply into each others eyes and I said what I loved to say to her.

"I love you Aurora." I said putting a hand on her cheek.

I love you too Wolf." She replied smiling and I pulled her in for a kiss that took 10 seconds as the car was at it's highest and the sun was slowly descending as it was now sunset. We eventually got off and played many games before running back in to Inferno who was holding cotton candy in his hand and Rose who was sharing with him

"So how were things?" I asked.

"It was amazing! There were so many games and I got cotton candy!" Inferno replied jumping.

"We played some games called Pin the tail on the Ponyta and Beedrill Attack which were the ones I liked best." Rose said happily.

"That's nice to hear you two had fun." I replied smiling.

"Step right up one and all!" I heard a man yell on a microphone. We then went over to see what he was doing and soon a crowd was already standing at attention.

"Come on don't be shy we are offering a free Shinx to the first man or woman who can beat me in a Pokemon Battle!" He shouted with a smile.

"I'll accept your challenge!" I shouted removing my hood to show my face. The crowd then erupted in applause and screaming after seeing who I was.

"Well if it isn't the famous Merciless Wolf ladies and gentleman." He shouted smiling. The crowd had excited looks on their faces and were waiting to see me battle the man.

"Wolf let me fight." Rose said with a determined look on her face.

"But Rose you are not better yet!" Inferno said with concern for her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm starting to feel much better." She said now flying to prove this. I then took out my pokedex and checked her moves which were Tackle, Quick Attack, Wing Attack and Aerial Ace.

"Alright Rose, you ready?" I asked with the same determined face.

"You bet Wolf." She replied stepping on the stage with me.

"Your going with that pokemon? Ok then I shall go with this one. Come on out Mime Jr!" He said releasing the little mime pokemon from it's ball.

"Alright let's do this! Mime Jr use Confusion!" He shouted while the mime was preparing the attack and launched it at Rose.

"Rose dodge it and use Quick Attack!" I shouted. She dodged the Psyshock and starting flying at a faster speed and struck the Mime Jr sending him skidding across the stage.

"Mime Jr use Double Slap!" He shouted and Mime Jr came up quickly and charged towards Rose and started to slap her repeatedly.

"Rose block it and use Wing Attack!" I shouted. She then grabbed It's arm with her wing and threw the Mime Jr and used her attack sending it flying back across the side of the stage and having it come back up dizzy.

"It's time to end this! Rose use Aerial Ace!" I commanded once more and she soon hit her target and the Mime Jr was then hurled against the stage wall which caused some dust to come up over the stage and when it cleared the Mime Jr was etched in the wall with spirals in it's eyes.

"Yes, I won a battle for the first time!" Rose shouted happily and because she was happy to win a battle for the first time a bright light enveloped her and 10 seconds later she became a Staravia.

"Rose you evolved!" Inferno said getting on stage with Aurora and hugging her.

"I couldn't have done it without you Wolf, thank you. She said smiling. It made me smile as well.

It's ok Mime Jr, you did great and deserve a rest." The man said returning it to it's pokeball. He came back over and I offered my hand in a handshake for a good match to which he gladly shook with a smile.

"Well ladies and gentleman it seems we have a winner!" The man shouted through the microphone.

"Also as promised you get a free Shinx!" He said handing me the Pokemon in my arms along with it's pokeball

"Hi are you my new master?" The Shinx said confirming it male by it's voice.

"I am but just call me Wolf little guy." I said with a smile while rubbing his head causing him to purr.

"Everybody give it up for Wolf!" He shouted again with the audience shouting my name and applauding. But today we were happy to see a new friend on our team and in our family.

After all that happened today we checked into the Pokemon Center to rest up for the day.

"Hey Wolf thanks for today. It really meant a lot for us that you let us have a day off to relax and have a new friend and family added to the team." Aurora said smiling.

I grabbed her waist, kissed her and said, "Aurora you and everyone else shouldn't always be fighting, You should have fun every once in a while. Besides you deserved it."

"Thank you Wolf." She said hugging me with a smile and walking off to chat with the others. As my new companion was hugging my leg and wagging his tail.

"Hey there buddy, Would you like a name?" I said.

"Yes master!" He said happily.

"You don't need to call me master just Wolf is fine." I said reminding him.

"Oh ok sorry mas- I mean Wolf." He corrected himself.

"That's ok. And as for you your name should be... Raiden." I said liking the name.

"Raiden is an awesome name! Thank you!" He shouted while hugging my leg.

"Alright, Raiden it is then." I said picking him up and tickling him to which he started bursting out with laughter.

"HA HA HA!" He laughed and then I stopped tickling him and told him to go share a bed with Rose and Inferno and he then ran over and cuddled on the bed with them.

I then went to mine and Aurora's bed and cuddled in with her and Whispered, "Goodnight my Aurora, I love you." In a loving voice.

"I love you to my Wolf." She said and I kissed her cheek and we peacefully drifted off to sleep after a day of fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Journey To Oreburgh & Assault

**I have decided to add an intro and outro song for the story. It's Namco X Capcom Theme, Brave New World. I hope you Like it, But sadly I can't post it so you will have to search it up. I do not own this song so all rights go to Capcom and Namco. Also If some of you have been wanting Pov's of the other members of Wolf's team then let me know in the reviews or PM me and I will get to it right away. Aside from all that I have been thinking of Pairing up some members of the team like I have done with Wolf and Aurora so just wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter guys, you deserve it.**

**Narrator- **As the sun was rising wolf was already up and on top of the Pokemon Center sitting. He had been looking at the beauty of the nature around him and the pokemon playing together. As he got up he was feeling pretty happy about finally traveling to Oreburgh City with his team and that yesterday was one of many things they would enjoy on their adventure. He then went inside and started to make breakfast.

**Aurora's Pov**

I woke up without Wolf by my side as I smelled something good and saw him making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey there beautiful. How was your sleep?" He asked smiling.

"It was nice. I dreamt about me and you under a tree watching the sunset and everything beautiful around us." I said smiling as I got up from bed and hugged his waist and watching the spike on my chest.

"Hey Aurora?" Wolf said.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Do you think we should tell the team about our relationship?" He asked me.

"It's ok with me Wolf. How about you?" I asked.

"Im fine with it. I just wanted to know if you feel ok about it too. We were quite lucky they haven't even noticed us." He said grabbing my face and kissing me to which I then smiled. I then sat at the table and waited for the others to wake up so we can tell them.

**Wolf's Pov**

I was still cooking breakfast and then the other members of the team had started to wake up. Along with our new family and friend, Raiden the Shinx. He yawned and stretched as his little fangs showed. The little guy instantly ran up and hugged me the moment he saw me. The same going for Inferno and Rose.

"Hehehe, I didn't know you all liked me this much." I said with a smile.

"Well how could we not? You have done so much for us in so little time." Rose said happily.

"You are the greatest trainer and friend a pokemon can have." Inferno said.

"Wolf can we please play together?" Raiden asked while wagging his star shaped tail.

"After we eat breakfast Raiden, I promise." I told him.

"Yay!" He said jumping with energy.

As I set everyones food on the table and we all started to eat Aurora gave me a nod telling me that now was the time to tell them.

"Hey everyone, me and Aurora have something important to tell you all." I announced. Everyone then stared at me with mouths full waiting to hear. Aurora put a paw on my hand as she nodded again. I then said what I was going to say.

"Me and Aurora... are in... a relationship." I said slowly. Inferno and Rose gulped down their food and smiled while Raiden had no surprised look and smiled. I kinda expected them to spit out their eggs on the table.

"We already suspected something like this Wolf, it's no surprise." Rose said giggling.

"You also kept looking at each other in a lovey dovey way and were closer than usual." Inferno said laughing.

"I saw you kiss her last night before we went to bed." Raiden said now laughing. I then remembered Raiden hugging my leg after I finished kissing Aurora.

"Dammit..." I thought.

"Well Aurora it looks like they already knew." I said

"I'm just glad this didn't turn into an awkward situation." She said finally relieved.

We all ate our breakfast and packed up to head to Oreburgh, but first like I promised Raiden, We headed outside the Center and played catch and he was doing a great job at catching the ball in his mouth. He was having a lot of fun and Rose was flying through the sky with Inferno on her back. Aurora also made sure that if Inferno fell she would catch him. It was nice that we all had a chance to enjoy a good day together. After we finished it was time to go through Route 203 and make it to Oreburgh where our first Gym Badge was waiting. Few trainers populated this route and Raiden was eager to be in a battle so his first battle was with a Lass who had a Ralts.

"Hey there cutie, how about a battle?" She asked.

"Wolf! Can I please be in this battle?" Raiden asked jumping with energy.

"Sure thing little buddy." I said petting his head to which he purred. I then pulled out the Pokedex and checked his moves. Spark, Thunder Fang, Bite and Tackle.

"Alright I'll go with my buddy Raiden." I said as he jumped out onto the grassy terrain.

"Ok I'll go with my best friend Ralts." She said as she threw out a pokeball revealing the little pokemon.

"Ok, I'll go first." She said.

"Ralts, use Magical Leaf!" She ordered and the Ralts sent it towards Raiden.

"Raiden, Dodge and use Thunder Fang!" I ordered. He then dodged and Bit down on the Ralts with his electrified fangs.

"Ow! Hey no fair!" The Ralts said in pain confirming it female.

"Sorry but that's how battles are!" Raiden said with his mouth muffled on the Ralts shoulder.

"Ralts, use Teleport!" The Lass ordered and Raiden fell to the ground where the Ralts originally was.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Raiden said Confused. The Ralts then appeared behind him.

"Raiden behind you!" I shouted but it was to late.

"Alright Ralts, use Psychic!" The Lass ordered again. The Ralts then shot a psychic energy and Raiden who turned around was hit in the side.

"Agghhh! Raiden said in pain.

"Come on Raiden you can do it!" Inferno shouted while Rose and Aurora looked on with worried faces.

"Can you still fight Raiden?" I asked.

"I'm still raring to go!" Raiden said brushing himself off.

"Ok Raiden, use Bite!" I ordered.

"Ralts, use Teleport again!" The trainer ordered once again. I grinned. Bad move on her part.

"Alright Raiden, use Spark behind you!" I ordered and it hit the Ralts. When the smoke cleared she had spirals in her eyes confirming she was unable to battle.

"Dammit... (Sigh) it's ok Ralts you did a great job." She said as she returned her to it's pokeball.

"Well I have to admit that was pretty smart to use spark from behind your shinx." She said smiling.

"Well the first time you used teleport you sure got me there." I replied smiling as well and holding my hand out to which she gladly shook.

"Well I'd best be on my way." I said running off with my pokemon.

"Thanks again for the battle!" She shouted.

We eventually made it to the tunnel leading to Oreburgh which was not very long but we then ran into a horrifying sight. Near the Pond in the tunnel there was a Buizel lying unconscious. We made our way to it to check what happened.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked holding it in my arms. It slowly opened it's eye's.

"Behind...you..." It said confirming it female and then falling unconscious again.

At that moment I sensed an Aura coming at me and in a swift movement I blocked a fist and saw that it was a Machoke. I put down the Buizel gently and focused on the attacker.

"What do you think your doing!?" I shouted.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and the bitch!" He shouted with anger. At that moment I pushed him back with my strength and he went skidding.

"What do you want with her!?" I shouted.

"She think's she can just walk away from me after I ask her out!? I always get what I want! No one say's no to me! No one!" At that moment he came charging at me. I didn't need my Murasama for this fight so I decided on my own strength that was that of a my mother gene's and my father's. His fist came at me again but I caught it which surprised Raiden, Rose, Inferno and Aurora.

"You son of a bitch! She didn't deserve that! It's about time someone put you in your place!" I yelled. I then pushed his fist back and punched him square in the face.

"People like you make me sick!" I yelled and blocked his kick and then kneed him in the gut knocking the air out of him.

"People thinking they can have what they want just by hurting others and taking things by force!" I yelled again and uppercutted his jaw. At this point he was dizzy.

"And if you think your getting what you want right now! Then too bad because you will never get your hands on her!" At that moment I jumped and then delivered a hard kick to the side of his head which made him yell in pain and fall to the ground covering his head.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. With that the Machoke ran out of the tunnel with fear. Aurora and the others looked on thinking I became Merciless Wolf(Except Raiden because he does not know yet) for a minute but was glad to see that I was my normal self for the dark red aura did not manifest around my body. It seems he only comes out when he want's to. It was good to know that he didn't try anything this time. Unlike last time...

"Wolf..." Raiden said.

"That was...Awesome!" He said excitedly. For a minute I thought he got scared of what he saw.

"Oh um...thanks." I said relieved.

"You really scared me there Wolf." Aurora said also relieved.

"Me too." Rose said.

"For a minute I thought you actually became Merciless Wolf." Inferno said.

"Merciless Wolf? Who's that?" Raiden asked.

"I'll tell you about it later Raiden. For now let's worry more about her." I said pointing to the unconscious Buizel lying on the ground. I then picked her up and we all started running to the exit to Oreburgh.

**Aurora's Pov**

As we were now leaving the tunnel I didn't believe it when I saw it. Did Wolf not turn into Merciless Wolf? It was hard to understand as he would always become him when he got angry. I was happy that it did not happen to the one person who means everything to me. Me and Wolf would have to talk about this later as getting this pokemon to the center in Oreburgh was our first priority.

**That's all she wrote everybody. Now like I said before, if you would like to see Pov's of Wolf's other pokemon and pairings in his team then let me know in the Reviews and PM me as well. And again sorry for the week long wait. Thanks for being patient.**

**Cue Outro song- Brave New World, and again I don't own this song and all rights go to Capcom & Namco.**

**Till Next Time! AWWWOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sapphire and a Special Bond

**Intro Music- Brave New World by Namco X Capcom. All rights go to them**

**Narrator- **After just saving a Buizel from an irritated Machoke who had beaten her to an inch of her life, Wolf, Aurora and the team head towards the Oreburgh Pokemon Center to help her.

**Wolf's Pov**

After exiting the cave we headed to Oreburgh's Pokemon Center to help the poor Buizel who suffered a fatal beating at the hands of a Machoke. As me, Aurora and the rest of the team entered the Center we were greeted by a worried Nurse Joy.

"Oh my! What happened to it?" Nurse Joy asked with concern.

"We were in the cave coming from Jubilife when we found this Buizel nearly beaten to death by a Machoke. We defeated it and then brought her here. Can you please help her?" I asked.

"Chansey! Bring the stretcher!" She shouted.

"I'm coming, i'm coming!" The Chansey shouted while bringing the stretcher. I placed the Buizel on the stretcher and the Chansey ran down to the emergency room with her. We all then sat down and waited patiently for Chansey's return. Raiden seemed more worried about the Buizel and seemed to be thinking about something. I left him alone and started to think of other things.

**Raiden's Pov**

Stupid Machoke, she didn't deserve that. I really hope she's ok. I really wish Pokemon didn't fight over stupid things and just battled for fun. That Buizel looked beautiful though. Wait, what am I thinking? It's no time to think about something like that.

"Hey Raiden, are you ok?" Inferno asked.

"Yeah i'm good Inferno. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Well you seem down." He said. He caught on.

"Oh it's just the Buizel i'm worried about. I just hope she turns out ok ya know?" I said worried.

"Hey, don't worry buddy i'm sure she's going to be just fine." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks Inferno, I appreciate your kindness." I said.

"What are friends for?" He said smiling. It's nice that I have a good bud like him by my side. The same going for Rose, Aurora and Wolf. They are the closest thing I have for a family right now. I'm more closer to Inferno and Wolf right now though. I always wonder what this adventure will bring along the way the more we travel. I hope some great fight's and maybe we could save people and pokemon alongside Wolf. Right now though I hope that Buizel pulls through.

**Rose's Pov**

Poor Buizel, I understand where she's coming from. Getting beaten down like that is just sick! This scene brings Deja Vu though except this time i'm not the injured one. (Sigh) Why do we seem to run into these situations lately? Ugh.

"Hey Aurora?" I said.

"Yeah, what is it Rose?" She replied.

"Do you think the Buizel is going to be alright?" I asked.

"Of course she will. If you could pull through then i'm pretty sure she can too. After all it could be worse." She said.

"Yeah, it could be. I don't want this to keep happening to Pokemon though." I said shedding tears.

"Me too Rose." She replied giving me a hug.

"Let's just sit here and relax ok?" She said caringly.

"Ok, (Sniff) thanks Aurora." I said.

"No problem." She replied.

**Inferno's Pov**

I think Raiden likes the Buizel. I just know it. Rose on the other hand is crying. I really feel bad for the pokemon that have to endure stuff like this. It's just not right. First Aurora losing her parents, the same with Rose's being captured and then her being captured and beaten and now this? The pokemon who harm the others must pay! I'd like too give them a taste of their own medicine so they see how it's like. I happy to be on an adventure with Wolf and the others but if things keep getting dangerous then who knows what could happen next. We are strong and I know we can accomplish anything.

**Aurora's Pov**

The Chansey came down the hall with a sigh of relief meaning that she too was scared for the Buizel.

"She's is doing fine and is now resting." She said to us.

"That's good to hear." Wolf said relieved.

"Wait, how do you know what I said?" The Chansey said with surprise.

"Oh I can understand pokemon." He said.

"Since when can humans understand us?" She asked.

"I was born being able to understand them." He replied.

"That's so cool!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah and can we go in and see her?" He asked.

"Sure thing sweetie! Right this way." She said.

**Buizel's Pov**

I woke up to find myself inside of a small building with my arm bandaged up and my head pounding like crazy. I was scared and started to panic. I then heard a door open and turned to my right to see the Chansey walk in with the human and pokemon from before.

"It looks like she's awake. I will leave you guys alone now." The Chansey said.

"Thanks you." The human said. The door closed and I was left with the human and his pokemon.

"Are you ok?" The human asked me. I was to scared to say anything even though he saved me. I started to whimper from what happened to me earlier because I simply refused to go out with the Machoke. And then I bawled my eyes out on the humans coat.

"Hey, shh shh it's ok. He won't hurt you anymore. I made sure of it." The human said while rubbing my head which still hurt.

"Thank... (sniff)... you." I said. The Shinx that belonged to the human jumped on the bed and licked my tears away.

"It's ok now, Wolf beat him up to save you." He said smiling.

"Wolf?" I said confused.

"Thats me." The human said who im guessing was Wolf.

"You understand me?" I said in surprise.

"Yup, and these are my friends Inferno, Rose, Raiden and my beautiful girlfriend Aurora." He replied.

"Hi there." Inferno the Chimchar said.

"Nice to see you awake and well." Rose the Staravia said.

"I'm happy your ok." Raiden the Shinx said.

"H...hi ev...everyone." I said shyly.

"If you don't mind can you tell us why that Machoke attacked you?" Wolf asked. I took a deep breath and began to tell what happened.

**Flashback**

I was sitting by the edge of the pond in the cave where I lived in when he came and decided to try and flirt with me.

"Whoa, hey there baby." He said. I simply turned my head away from him.

"Aww come on don't be like that. Wouldn't you like a man as strong as me?" He said while flexing his muscles. He still didn't take the hint but I continued to ignore him.

"Come on just go out with me. I could make it worth your while..." He said whispering seductively.

"Just go take a hike." I said. He then went beserk.

"WHAT!" A fist came and hit me on the head and another to my arm which threw me to the wall. Everything started to go dark before you all came and the last thing I saw was you before I blacked out.

**Back To Present...**

"I've seen this happen to other pokemon before. It's my duty to protect them no matter what." Wolf said tightening his fist.

"You kept what you said though and saved me." I said with a smile.

"Your right. Your safe and that's all that matters right now." He said smiling.

"Your a real hero you know that?" Aurora said. Wolf chuckled.

"Yeah, just like my parents." He said. It was silent for about 20 seconds before Wolf began to speak again.

"You don't have too but, Would you be willing to join us? As a member of our team and family?" He asked. I thought about everything that happened and realized that they saved me despite not knowing me. They really cared about me.

"Yes, please take me with you." I said holding on to Wolf's sleeve.

"Alright but, you will need a name though." He said with a smile.

"I've never actually had my own name besides my species." I said surprised.

"How about...Sapphire?" Wolf suggested.

"Sapphire... That's a beautiful name." Raiden said.

"Really? You think so?" I asked blushing.

"Yeah." He replied with a smile. My face literally went red when he said that.

"Ok... Sapphire it is. One more thing left to do though." Wolf said. As he pulled out a sphere like object which other pokemon said were called pokeballs.

"Do you know what this is?" He said. I nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"More than ever." I said smiling. I was then engulfed inside the pokeball for a few seconds before I was released.

"That's it." Wolf said.

"Really?" I replied.

"Yup, you're with us now." Wolf said and with that everyone came up and hugged me.

"Ow ow ow watch the arm!" I shouted. Everyone then backed off.

"Opps sorry about that." Aurora said. A woman with Pink hair then came in.

"I have already given you a room for the night... Oh you're finally awake." The pink haired woman said.

"Anyway like I said I already have your rooms for the night. As for the Buizel she can stand but I would recommend you don't try to use that arm for a while."

"Thanks for helping us Nurse, we really appreciate it." Wolf said.

**Wolf's Pov**

"You seem familiar, Have I seen you somewhere before?" Nurse Joy asked. When she said that I knew it was only a matter of time before she realized who I was.

"I don't think so because I would remember meeting you somewhere." I quickly made up.

"You're right i'm probably thinking of someone else. Here are the room keys." She replied.

"Thank you." I said. We then helped Sapphire up and went to our room. As we entered and closed the door behind us I noticed Sapphire seemed curious about something.

"What is that you have on your waist?" She asked.

"What, this thing?" I said pointing to my Murasama sword.

"Yeah." She said. I unsheathed the red bladed sword and showed it to her.

"It's a weapon called a sword. I use it to protect myself and others." I replied.

"It looks so cool. It even matches your coat." She said.

"Yeah, red and black are my favorite colors." I said. Everyones stomach then growled and they were all looking at eachother with embarrassed expressions.

"After everything that's happened we all forgot about dinner." I said to the team.

"I'm so hungry I could eat some good Staravia." Inferno said.

"Hey, hands off the feathers!" Rose shouted with a scared look. We all started to laugh at this really hard.

"I'm just kidding Rose. I'm not a cannibal... or am I?" Inferno said with a look that looked like he was going to pounce.

"Not funny Inferno." She said regaining her posture.

"Alright everyone, me and Aurora will go make dinner while you all have fun and chat." I said. I then went into the kitchen and got some Steaks from the fridge and started to cook them on the pan.

**Raiden's Pov **

While Wolf made dinner I went on the roof to see the night sky. (Sigh) I loved the night for it felt great especially when everything was peaceful. The Noctowl's hooting and the Kricketot's singing in the night. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey there." I heard from behind me to see it was Sapphire.

"Oh, hey Sapphire." I said.

"Do you mind if I join you." She asked.

"Sure you can." I replied as she sat down next me. She looked so beautiful up close.

"Hey Raiden?" She said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Thanks for helping me feel better back in the emergency room." She said smiling.

"No problem." I said.

"And Raiden, Right now you guy's are the closest thing I could have for friends right now. The fact that you all saved me without knowing who I am made me realize that there are tons of other pokemon who need help too. I would have died if you hadn't come along." Sapphire said as she gave me a hug and sobbed quietly.

"You are the greatest person I could have for a friend. Thanks for listening to me." She said. I felt happy that I could help her feel better. It made me feel like I meant something to someone. Then all of a sudden I was engulfed in a bright light and I felt my body grow bigger and 10 seconds later I was now a Luxio.

"Raiden you evolved!" She said in happiness.

**Kingdom Hearts II Kiari's Theme. All rights go to it's respectful owner.**

"I am always there for my friends no matter what and I will be there for you too Sapphire, I promise." I said hugging her back.

"Thank you Raiden..." She replied.

**Sapphire's Pov**

He promises he will be there for me no matter what. Raiden is very loving and caring towards me. He really is a true friend to me and i'm happy to have him around. We stayed where we were and kept looking at the stars in the sky. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**Narrator**

After saving Sapphire our hero Wolf and his team settle down at the pokemon center. A new close bond was made between people and pokemon once again and as for Raiden and Sapphire, what can their new friendship stand up too?(Shifts to Raiden and Sapphire Blushing.) Can they become something more? The team will continue to grow stronger and eventually win the Title of Champion in the Sinnoh Region.


	8. Chapter 8: Team Galactic Returns

**Intro Song- Brave New World from Namco X Capcom. All rights go to them.**

**Narrator- As Raiden and Sapphire enjoyed the night we go to Rose and Inferno.**

**Inferno's Pov**

"Well it looks like my buddy Raiden got himself someone special and he also evolved." I said.

"Ik (Giggle) Heh... lovebirds, not yet anyway." Rose said. I was near the window spying on them with Rose and overheard the entire conversation between Raiden and Sapphire. I mean earlier he was so worried over her and now here he is sitting on the roof in the form of a Luxio. Makes me wonder if I could find someone someday too. When am I going to evolve too? I feel jealous seeing everyone with evolved forms. I mean Sapphire hasn't evolved yet but still.

"Inferno? Hello anyone in there?" Rose said knocking my head.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it Rose?" I replied.

"Wolf shouted that dinner was ready and you were spaced out so I just wanted to let you know." She said.

"Oh sorry about that." I replied and went to the table.

**Wolf's Pov**

"Where's Raiden and Sapphire?" I asked as everyone but them were present.

"There sitting down together on the Roof." Rose responded.

"What are they doing on the roof?" Aurora Said.

"Just chatting about stuff." Inferno said with a smile on his face.

"I'll get them." I said. I then went near the window and saw Sapphire laying on... Raiden?

"Raiden is that you?" I asked with a look of surprise and gaining his and Sapphire's attention.

Huh? Oh Wolf I didn't notice you there and yeah I evolved and... now I'm a Luxio." He said.

"Whoa, how did you evolve?" I asked since most of the time pokemon evolve from battling and he hasn't battled since the Lass's Ralts at Route 203.

"Oh, well I remembered something that made me very happy in life and I now i'm like this." He said nervously. It wasn't my business to read his thoughts so I left him alone.

"Yeah, it was about his childhood." Sapphire quickly said. Now I was getting suspicious but like I said it's none of my business. We then headed back inside to eat. As we arrived at the table Aurora turned the Tv on and the Sinnoh night news was on.

"Today, a mysterious group of men and women dressed in white and black and with cyan blue bowl haircuts entered Oreburgh and has taken over the mine." I heard a woman announce on the Tv.

"What?" I said in shock and everyone stopped eating and looked.

"They have assaulted and stopped anyone from entering the mine including the Gym Leader himself Roark who owns it. Here are Roarks thoughts on these actions." She said with the tv going to Roark near his Gym with the other workers.

"Someone needs to stop these punks! How dare they invade the mine and try to keep us out! Tomorrow I will fight them head on and force them outta there!" Roark shouted in anger.

"Reports lead us to believe that the mysterious group seems to be Team Galactic who disbanded years ago after Lucas the Champion of the Sinnoh Region fought and defeated them." The reporter said.

"Team Galactic?" Everyone said confused. I know everyone was not around at the time they were so I explained.

"Team Galactic was an evil organization that wanted the entire recreation of the entire Pokemon Universe by summoning the 3 Legendary Dragons known as Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. They attacked and killed anyone that got in their way, until one day Lucas the Champion from my hometown with his partner and his trusted 5 Pokemon that he captured on his journey, an Infernape, Staraptor, Luxray, Floatzel, Garchomp, and Lucario came and put their plans to an end. If they succeeded we would have ceased to exist." I said.

"We have the same team! Well almost anyway." Sapphire said.

"We have to stop them!" Raiden said.

"We have to or else they will put their plans in effect again." Rose said.

"We are a team and I know we can do it!" Inferno said.

"Well Wolf, what do we do?" Aurora asked.

"We stop them. We need to save these people and take them down. We need to save Sinnoh and the world." I said with a face of determination.

"We will need to be ready tomorrow, Roark can't take all of them on himself or he will be overwhelmed and possibly killed. We have to help him." I said making myself clear. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, now let's all get some sleep." I said yawning.

**In Bed...**

"Hey Wolf?" Aurora said holding my neck.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Will you protect me and everyone else from Team Galactic?" She said with a face of worry.

"I will Aurora, I promise. This team means everything to me, especially you." I said as I put a hand around her waist.

"Wolf?" She said again.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you." She said giving me a deep kiss.

"I love you too Aurora." I said and then fell asleep with her.

**Raiden's Pov**

"Raiden?" Sapphire said.

"Yeah Sapphire?" I replied._  
_

"Will you promise to protect me tomorrow in our fight like when you promised you would always be there for me?" She asked holding my hand.

"I never break a promise to anyone. I will be there for you, I promise." I said giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Raiden." She said drifting off to sleep and I did to.

**Narrator- As everyone falls asleep a mysterious little Blue and red creature watches and hears about their plans to save it's home from the evil team that drove everyone out and then soon drifts of into a peaceful sleep with a smile on it's face.**

**Wolf's Pov**

As morning arose everyone was still sound asleep. I saw Aurora asleep with a smile on her face and gave her a kiss and got out of bed as quietly as I could but Aurora started to murmur something.

"Oh Wolf, Please give it to me harder. Make me yours. I am only yours and yours alone." I heard her say. I was so surprised to hear Aurora say that. She must be having a sexual dream about me and her. Shit, let's hope she's not in heat. Which would not be good. I would have to worry about that later as I needed to make breakfast for everyone and get ready. I finished making Pancakes for everyone with Moomoo Milk on the side. After that I started to wonder why Team Galactic suddenly returned after being defeated 3 years ago. I mean their leader Cyrus is gone. He disappeared without a trace and has been gone ever since. Has he really returned?

"Goodmorning, handsome." Aurora said from behind me and putting her arms around my waist.

"Hey there, beautiful." I said turning around and giving her a deep kiss.

"mmm... I love it when you do that." She said.

"Well i'm glad to make you happy." I said and then we noticed something in the corner that was yellow and brown and had it's eyes closed. It was a Gible.

"Huh? What's a Gible doing here in the Pokemon Center's apartment room?" I said confused.

"It looks like it's asleep." Aurora said.

"When it wakes up we will ask it what it was doing in our room. I should also make a few more pancakes in case it's hungry." I said and went back to cooking some more.

**Aurora's Pov**

Earlier I was shocked from a dream that had woken me up that included me and Wolf with his eye's full of lust and love, having sex with me. I was literally blushing with embarrassment because I never dreamed about anything like that before. I was actually enjoying it too. I know he loves me but who would ever have sex with a pokemon? An animal. I'm not even ready yet. Would he do it? Would he be disgusted by me thinking about that? I love him so much and yet i'm still worried about what he would think about it. I need to stop thinking about that and focus on Wolf and the Gible for now.

"Hey Aurora, you ok?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I lied as I started to feel wet between my legs.

"Ok, but if you need to talk about something i'm here for you ok?" He said with a smile. I felt a little bit calmer since he said that.

"Thank you, Wolf." I replied smiling back.

"Anything for you beautiful." He said.

"By the way Wolf, what happened yesterday that didn't make you turn into your alter ego Merciless Wolf?" I asked and then it became quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"I don't know... for some reason it wasn't triggered when it should have..." He said.

"What do you think caused him to stay in?" I asked.

"I think if I let rage consume me more than protecting the person itself then maybe he does. I was angry but, I wanted to protect Sapphire from that Machoke I beat and I let him go. If I were to continue out of anger Merciless Wolf could have taken over." He said.

**Rose's Pov**

As I woke up I realized a strange smell coming from the kitchen and it wasn't the smell of pancakes it was Aurora with a scent of something familiar but I couldn't think of what it was. I decided to focus on that another time as I got up and stretched my body out and flew to the kitchen on top of Wolf's head and sat down like it was a nest.

"Hi (Giggle)." I said and Aurora was giggling to.

"Rose, why are you on top of my head?" Wolf said almost laughing.

"I felt like having (Giggle) some fun to mess with you." I said.

"Oh really now?" He said and then he grabbed me and started tickling me.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed out loud.

"Who's your friend?" He said still tickling me.

"You! you!" I said and he then stopped.

"I feel so happy to be with you guys." I said. Suddenly I saw a little shark-like creature in the corner of the kitchen slowly opening his eyes.

"Um... Wolf, Aurora, who is this?" I asked.

"Oh that's a Gible but, we have no idea why he's even here." Wolf responded. Then the Gible was wide awake

"Huh? Oh no..." The Gible said.

**Wolf's Pov**

"Hey there little guy." I said.

"Oh um... hi." He said scared.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." I said.

"Sorry that i'm here it's that I snuck in here to hide when the mine were taken over." He said.

"You live there?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, these rude people in black and white with dumb looking haircuts came in and drove everyone out." The Gible said.

"You mean Team Galactic?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, why?" The Gible replied.

"We were going to plan on freeing the mine from them." I said.

"I know, I heard of your plan and all I have to say is thank you. By the way that sword over there is really cool." He said.

"It's what I do to protect people and pokemon. I will fight to my last breath. My name is Wolf by the way." I said.

"I want to help you guys. It's my home and I want to take out some home invaders." He said with determination. Then his stomach growled.

"Uh, i'm so hungry... (Sniff Sniff) are those... Pancakes?" He asked.

"Yeah, want some?" I replied. He then lunged for the stack of pancakes but, I quickly grabbed his little tale before he managed to eat all of them whole.

"Dear God, take it easy buddy you're not the only one with a mouth to feed." I said.

"Sorry, I just love food." He said.

"Ok, but you only get 2 like everyone else." I said making myself clear.

"Darn it... Well we have to hurry up then so we can save the mine!" He said. He then started jumping on Raiden, Sapphire and Inferno who were sleeping.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He shouted.

"OH MY HOLY ARCEUS WHO ARE YOU!?" Raiden shouted with everyone already awake.

"Hurry up and eat so we can save the mine!" He said still jumping on them. Aurora then restrained the hyperactive Gible.

"I'll explain everything during breakfast." I said trying to suppress a laugh.

**After Breakfast...**

After I explained everything to the rest of the team they understood as we finished eating and prepared to free the mine. I grabbed my Murasama and we all started to head out of the center and went straight towards the mine. I saw Roark who was getting ready to battle with his Cranidos and Onix and the Galactic Grunts were grinning at him.

"Roark." I said. He then turned around with a face of surprise.

"Don't start the party without us." I said.

"Your... Wolf." He said with a smile.

"That's me." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"To help you free the mine." I said. He then had more hope that he could defeat them.

"Thank you." He said. The grunts then began to laugh and then one of them spoke up.

"He he he, were not the same as we were back then." The Grunt in front of the other 7 said with a sinister grin.

"What are you talking about?" I said. All of them then took out swords with electrical waves passing through them. I was surprised as they had the same thing I did.

"After our defeat we spent the last few years as we made some new improvements to our technology and... ourselves." He said.

"What?" I said. They then ripped of their clothing and underneath it there was Cybernetic Technology covering their body's.

"Your... cyborgs." Roark said shocked at their appearance.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes, we are." He said. Everyone was clearly frozen with shock.

"This doesn't look good." Raiden said.

"No kidding." Inferno said.

"Do not fret though. We only want to fight him there." He said pointing to me.

"Your pokemon can clash with ours. Just to make this fair for you." He said as the 8 grunts all threw one pokeball and released a pokemon. An Umbreon, Seviper, Graveler, Magmortar, Electivire, Pidgeot, Poliwrath, and Lopunny.

"Get ready everyone." I said as I drew my Murasama and everyone took a fighting stance and had no fear in their eyes including the grunts and there pokemon.

"Wolf." Aurora said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Let's kick their ass." She said. I nodded

"Ok... Let's dance!" I shouted. Then we all charged for one another.

**Narrator- As the battle for Oreburgh mine ensues against the all new powerful Team Galactic, will Wolf and friends defeat them and save Oreburgh? The battle begins next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle and Commander Mars

**Intro Song- Brave New World from Namco X Capcom. All rights go to them.**

**Narrator- As Wolf, Aurora and friends came at the aid of Roark who was about to engage in battle with Cranidos and Onix against Team Galactic they discover that they have become cyborgs and are a now more dangerous than ever...**

**3rd Person Pov**

"Ok...let's dance!" Wolf shouted with his Murasama blade in hand as he, Aurora and friends (Except Roark since he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against both Pokemon and cyborgs) ran towards Team Galactic as they also did the same with both sides emitting battle cry's. Wolf knew he could not hold back and must kill them since their is no other way and knew their will be bloodshed. Wolf clashed his sword with the grunt's and they parried multiple blows and the the leader in the squad came and charged at him and he quickly reacted and they were both in a test of strength competition. "Pretty good for a wannabe hero swordsman." The grunt said mockingly. "He, he, he, you really make me laugh, but I wasn't really trying yet." He said and the grunt was shocked as he heard those words with eye's wide. Wolf then took this distraction and cut his arm off and then cut him in half by the waist. The other grunts were surprised to see a non cyborg defeat one of their own. "Who's next?" Wolf said with a grin and they all came charging him at once.

The team was battling the other pokemon while Wolf fought the grunts and were surprised too see him kill someone. They knew they didn't have to kill the pokemon as they knew they were not like the cyborgs Team Galactic were and continued fighting. Cranidos and Onix fought Magmortar and Graveler. Cranidos dodged a Rollout move the Graveler used and hit it with Rock Smash that stunned him before using Brick Break to knock him out. Onix used Dragon Tail on Magmortar and he went flying a few feet and used Magnitude 7 to do the same to him, also knocking him out. "I thought they would put up a decent fight but they fought like a bunch of amateurs." Cranidos said. "To think that we would have another great battle ever since Lucas and his team but off course no team could ever match up with his." Onix said as he did a head bonk with Cranidos. Raiden and Inferno were back to back holding their own against the Electivire and Umbreon. Think we have a chance Rai?" Inferno asked. "I think the odds are in our favor good buddy." Raiden responded. They kept battling and Raiden used Spark on the Umbreon but it dodged and Tackled him to the ground where it attempted to use a Crunch on Raiden's neck. "Say Goodbye!" The Umbreon shouted but, Raiden quickly kicked him off of him and used a Spark again which ended up making the Umbreon confused to which he followed up with a Quick Attack to which the Umbreon went flying and hit a huge boulder and was etched in the wall knocked out. "He, he, he, you were saying?" Raiden said ironically. "Need help over here!" The Gible shouted dodging the Seviper's Poison Fang which made him do a little jig in an attempt to keep dodging. "Yeah, keep dancing little runt, I could keep doing this forever until you run out of energy to dodge!" The Seviper said sinisterly. "HA HA HA HA!" Raiden laughed despite the situation. "This isn't funny!" The Gible shouted while still avoiding the Poison Fang. "Oh Arceus, Sorry." Raiden said getting control over himself and used Thunder Fang on the Seviper's Tail. "OW!" The Seviper shouted in pain as Raiden spun around and threw it with the Gible using a Dragon Pulse as a follow up and the Seviper was then lying on the ground knocked out. "About time you helped." The Gible said with a look of frustration. Raiden was about to say something back but was interrupted by Inferno who was trying to hurt the Electivire but he couldn't put a dent in him. "Um, guys I can't take this big lug out without your help!" He shouted while dodging Thunderbolts and Thunder Punches and preparing to do a Flame Wheel. An idea then popped in Gible's head. "I got an idea!" He said. "What is it?" Raiden asked. I'll use Dragon Pulse and you use Spark on Inferno's Flame Wheel!" Gible suggested. "Are you crazy?" Raiden questioned. "Just do it!" Gible shouted. Raiden was hesitant, but then decided to go through with it and they both launched their attacks at Inferno and so their attacks merged into the Wheel giving it all three powers of Dragon, Electric and Fire. "Oh sh-" The Electivire was cut off as he was struck by the powerful force that took him down. "YEAH!" They shouted as they bro fisted.

Rose was taking on the Pidgeot and Sapphire was fighting the Poliwhirl. "Your moves can't compare with mine. I'm both a Water and Fighting type." The Poliwhirl said to Sapphire. "You think i'm scared of you, you oversized frog?" Sapphire said back which in turn got him angry and he prepared to hit her with a Hydro Pump. She immediately jumped out the way and used Swift on him and then used Aqua Jet at full speed and hit him straight in the head which knocked him out cold. "Never mess with me froggy." She said with a smile. Rose was fighting in the sky with the Pidgeot. "I like how you fight." He said with gentle voice while using a Gust on Rose to which she dodged. "Hmm, really now?" She said using tackle to which he dodged. "Only one of us will win though." He said. using Twister to which she also dodged. "Yeah and it's going to be me." She replied. "Bold talk." He replied and then used Take Down to fly at a fast speed to hit her. "Whoa!" Rose exclaimed as she barely dodged it. "That was a good try, but you won't hit me that easily." Rose said. She then used Tackle and made contact with his beak which hurt a lot. Ow! Watch the beak!" He yelled. Rose then flew high into the sky and then used Aerial Ace from above and made contact with the Pidgeot taking him down to the ground hard. He was then out for the count. "Told you I'd win." She said.

Aurora was the only one left against the Lopunny who put up a good fight unlike the other pokemon. The abilities they both showed in combat seemed to match each others as they seemed to be on par with one another. "You have nice moves." The Lopunny taunted as she did a Roundhouse kick to which Aurora caught which shocked her. "Same to you." She replied as she threw the Lopunny across the field. The Lopunny landed on her feet and started to dash towards Aurora and used Bounce to jump high and come back down to hit Aurora hard on the head. "Ghaa... You got me there." Aurora said holding on to her head. The Lopunny then used Mach Punch but her fist was caught by Aurora who then pushed her back far and then proceeded to focus all her energy and managed to make a bone like staff. She had learned Bone Rush! She then went and hit the Lopunny at a fast pace with the Bone and then the Lopunny was dizzy. Aurora then held her Bone Staff like a bat and hit the Lopunny square in the face where her opponent then went flying towards the other group of pokemon that were defeated who were all attempting to stand back up and fight, but was then struck back down all together by the Lopunny that crashed towards them. They were finally defeated.

Wolf, who had defeated all but two grunts was happy to see everyone fight well and defeat the opposing side of pokemon. A female grunt came and attempted to get a hit off him, but failed and was cut down to size by Wolf who cut her legs off and stabbed her through the skull. The remaining grunt attempted to escape but Wolf used an Aura Sphere to hit him in the back and then ran towards him and sliced him into many pieces. The grunts all laid on the ground lifeless with blood everywhere and Wolf's blade was covered in it with blood dripping from the tip. Wolf then sheathed his weapon and headed towards Roark who had a very surprised look on his face.

**Wolf's Pov**

"Was that all of them?" I asked as I approached Roark.

"Almost." He said. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who else is left?" I asked.

"Me." A voice behind me said. I turned around and coming out of the mine was one of Team Galactics Leaders, Commander Mars. She approached me slowly until she was at eye contact with me. The entire team went into battle stances, but I shaked my head to let them know it was ok.

"Commander Mars." I said.

"I see you already know who I am, Merciless Wolf." She replied.

"That's not who I am." I said giving her an ice cold star.

"Why do you not accept it? You kill people." She said.

"Only when it's necessary. There was no other way to stop your squad except killing them." I replied.

"I have killed many just like you, people who got in my way because they deserved it." She said with a sinister smile.

"Innocent people who did not deserve to die." I said becoming angry.

"I enjoy doing what I do. I love it. The screams of people as they start to drift away and die. You must have felt the same way all the time." She said.

"STOP!" I yelled in anger.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU OR YOUR MEMBERS!" I yelled again.

"Really?" She said.

"Then what do you fight for?" She asked.

"I protect both people and pokemon who can't protect themselves like my parents before me." I replied. Her smile then went away.

"You think protecting them will change anything? You are still weak if you continue to do so. She said. She then ripped her clothing off to reveal her in cyborg armor as well and pulled out Katars.

"It ends here and now." I said pulling out my Murasama.

"Wolf, are you ok? You're scaring me." Aurora said.

"It's ok Aurora." I replied.

"I am nothing like them." I said.

"Enough talk! It's time to settle this!" Mars yelled.

"You will die." I said.

**Narrator- Wolf, Aurora and friends have defeated the grunts and their pokemon and all that remains is Commander Mars of Team Galactic 5 leaders who will battle Wolf one on one in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mars Defeated & Evil Within

**ragingwolf2124- Before I start I would like to say the idea of cyborgs I got came from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance and I was thinking about putting music for the battles with Team Galactics Leaders so I have put hints to what songs from the game mentioned earlier. I wanted to make a story similar to it but also much more different so I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and enjoy the new chapter.**

**Intro Song- Brave New World from Namco X Capcom. All rights go to them.**

**Narrator- After the ensuing battle between the Galactic Grunts and Wolf's allies they were victorious. Mars who had stepped out of the mine and was in a heated confrontation with Wolf would battle him to stop him from interfering with the rest of Team Galactics plans. Wolf was ready to take down one of their leaders once and for all.**

**Aurora Pov **

Wolf's safety was worrying me. If his anger reaches it's limit he could transform into Merciless Wolf. Everyone who didn't know about Wolf's past has already found out and Raiden, Sapphire and the Gible were in shock.

"Wolf, we have to take her on together!" I shouted.

"Aurora, let me handle this, this is my fight. You guys can't take her." He replied. As much as I wanted to argue with what he said, he was right, Mars would tear us apart before we would even manage to get a scratch on her, unlike Wolf he can hurt them through their armor. What if they have cybernetic pokemon next time? How could we defeat them? I removed those thoughts away from my head and focused on Wolf's fight with Mars.

**Wolf's Pov**

I know Aurora is worried about me, but I love her too much to let her or anyone else become another victim of Team Galactic, especially Mars. She started to speak again.

I lost my family like you did. But after getting revenge on my family's killers, I learned that killing felt good. I was once a stranger who found an even stranger war. I was in The war between Sinnoh and Unova before I joined with Team Galactic. Seeing nothing but blood, I felt as if I've finally found what I was looking for. A place where I can be without remorse.

"And where was that?" I asked.

"The battlefield, because for all of my life, a stranger I remain." Mars said and the fight began.

**3rd Person Pov**

**Song- A Stranger I Remain from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Search it up by DeoxysPrime. All rights go to Kojima Productions and Platinum Games.**

Wolf and Mars ran towards each other and clashed as they clashed. Mars attempted to hit Wolf with a strike to the abdomen but missed and was kicked back by Wolf. Wolf then tried to hit Mars with a jumping downward slash but she dodged, kicked him in the gut and flipped him to the ground. She then proceeded to strike her katar down at his head but he rolled out the way and back fisted her in the face, Getting her frustrated.

**I've come here from nowhere,**  
**Across the unforgiving sea.**  
**Drifting further and further**  
**it's all becoming clear to me.**

**But violent winds are upon us**  
**and I can't sleep.**  
**Internal temperatures rising**  
**and all the voices won't recede.**

Wolf then hit Mars with a Backflip kick to the jaw which made her cough out blood and she was getting angry. "Stop fucking with me! I swear i'm going to tear you apart!" She yelled. She then did multiple side flips spinning with great speed with Katars in hand and Wolf tried to dodge but was cut on the chest. "Ahh!" He said holding the spot on his chest which was cut open. "Feels good doesn't it?" Mars said grinning. Wolf ignored what she said and dashed towards her and he dodged a Katar to his heart and he sweeped his foot under her and made her fall onto her face but she quickly recovered and uppercutted him with the end of her Katar which made him go back 3 steps in dizziness until he recovered and dodged another strike to his shoulder. Then they both tried another blow and they clashed and struggled to disarm the other. "You... can't... win!" Mars shouted with sweat dropping from her face. "We... will... see!" Wolf responded with both opponents looking each other in the eye.

**I've finally found what**  
**I was looking for.**  
**A place where I can be**  
**without remorse.**  
**Because I am a stranger **  
**who has found an even stranger war.**  
**I finally found what**  
**I was looking for.**

**Here I come**

**La chaleur me dérange**  
**Mais c'est le grincement du bateau qui m'a réveillé**

Then there weapons flew 30 feet away from them. With weapons gone they fought in hand to hand combat with Wolf and Mars using multiple punches, kicks and blocks with great speed. Mars then grabbed Wolf by the arm and threw him 10 feet away from her and she jumped in the air and prepared to punch him with great force from above and when she almost made contact he used his hands and propelled his feet upwards in a frontwards recovery to hit her hard in the gut and in the process it sent her rolling across the dirt. "You, a leader of Team Galactic? I expected more." Wolf said dusting off his trench coat. At that point Mars had lost it. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She said as she ran to get her weapons with Wolf doing the same. They got there at the same time and with both weapons picked up they parried and dodged multiple blows.

**I sharpen the knife  
and look down upon the bay  
For all of my life  
(3x)A stranger I remain.**

Mars who wanted nothing more than to kill Wolf attempted to hit him with one Katar at his heart but, Wolf parried and disarmed her and she tried the other at his head and he once again parried and did the same. With her in shock he grabbed her by her legs and flung her in the air. "AAAHHHHHH!" Mars yelled. Wolf then jumped up high with her and on the way back down he sliced her up into multiple pieces. Her body parts lay on the ground with blood leaking out of them. Knowing he had won the battle, he sheathed his Murasama.

**End of Battle**

**Wolf's Pov **

As Mars body parts lay there in a pool of her own blood I still heard her voice.

"You... (cough)... win..." She said.

"How are you still alive?" I asked.

"Our body's... deactivate in... about 5 minutes when... destroyed...(3X Cough)" She said.

"Your murders for countless people and pokemon end here." I said.

"There will... be many more... like me... in Team Galactic... and around the world... you cannot... stop us..." She said.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"He he he... you will find out... in due time..." She said and then her entire destroyed body shut down, She was dead. Oreburgh and it's residents were safe.

"Wolf!" Aurora shouted running up to me and holding me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's ok Aurora, Oreburgh as well as the team is safe and i'm still here to hold you in my arms, that's all that matters." I said as we kissed. The entire team including the Gible had joined into a group hug. Sirens were then heard and 4 police cars pulled towards us. Officers came out of each one and one of them was Officer Jenny. She and the other Officers approached me with guns pointed at us.

"Merciless Wolf, hands up, you're under arrest!" She shouted.

"I'm not your enemy here!" I shouted back while doing as told.

"Wolf's right, he helped me!" Roark shouted. Officer Jenny then waved her hand down back at the group to tell them to lower their weapons.

"What happened here?" She asked. Roark then explained everything that happened and said that we were the one's to thank for stopping Team Galactic.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"I don't think our department can stand up to them now, were screwed." Officer Jenny said.

"We'll handle them." I said.

"Why should I let a murderer like you handle this?" She said.

"I'm no murderer, I kill when there is no other way. You would have done the same as well if you were in that position." I said with a face of seriousness.

"How can you take down an entire organization by yourself with only 5 pokemon?" She asked.

"Just watch." I said.

"Alright but, be careful." She said.

"I will, and what about the pokemon?" I asked. She then grabbed all the pokeballs and put them all back in their respective balls.

"We will take them to the Pokemon Center for rehabilitation." She replied.

"Ok, have a good day officer." I said and she walked away.

"Not 5 but, 6" The Gible said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I want to go with you on your journey." He said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, after everything you have done for me and my home, how could I not?" He said.

"Alright, you will need a name though." I said.

"Hit me." He replied. I thought for the name of our final team member and it hit me.

"How's Fang sound?" I asked.

"It's really cool considering i'm a shark." He said.

"Alright, Fang it is, welcome to the team and family." I said as I took out a pokeball and bonked him with it. He was sucked inside and after one wiggle it clicked and I let him out.

"Welcome to the team Fang." Rose said holding her wing out.

"Thanks." He said shaking her wing. Roark then came towards us as he returned his Onix and Cranidos to their pokeball.

"Wolf, thank you for everything you did today." He said offering his hand which I gladly shook.

"It's what I do." I replied.

"How would you like to have a battle tomorrow for the Coal Badge?" He asked. I was finally going to get my first badge.

"I have been wanting to get my first badge for a while now." I said.

"Wonderful, see you in the morning." He said and began walking away.

"Come on everyone, let's go back to the center." I said and we all began walking back.

"Hey Wolf?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Is all that stuff true about what Mars said?" He asked.

"No, I don't enjoy killing." I said.

"Why does she believe that?" Sapphire asked as well.

"Let's discuss it back at the center." I said and everyone walked in silence. We went in and Nurse Joy greeted us.

"I heard what you did today... Wolf." She said.

"Dammit." I said.

"Don't worry i'm not one of those crazy fan girls of yours, anyway what you did was very noble of you." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I responded and we headed towards our room. As soon as I shut the door and locked it I turned around and everyone was sitting on the floor waiting to hear what I have to say except Aurora, Inferno and Rose who already knew about it. I sat with them and began explaining.

"I have an evil side called Merciless Wolf, a side of me that haunts me to this very day. He loves nothing but killing, a sport to him which he enjoys with great pleasure. He made me kill people when they didn't deserve it, especially the innocent. People consider me a hero, others think differently of me as a murderer and a killer and some are just big fans of mine either way. I do kill but, only when there is no other way. I do not enjoy killing them but, when there are no options left I do what I must." I said.

Everyone was pretty speechless hearing this from me but, Raiden eventually chimed in.

"Wolf, we can help you." He said.

"You are our friend." Fang said.

"A friend who helped each and everyone of us." Rose said.

"Someone who we care about." Inferno said.

"We can help you overcome the devil inside." Sapphire said as well.

"I don't know if I can." I replied.

"Wolf..." Aurora said scooting towards me.

"You're not alone, we are in this... together." She said holding me.

"You're right, we are." I said as I stood up.

"We are not only a team, we are also friends and family. Meeting all of you was the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. No matter what happens we must fight on. For Sinnoh and maybe the world." I said.

"That's the spirit, Wolf." Rose said.

"Can we please have a team name?" Inferno asked. Everyone then looked at him with confusion.

"Huh? Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Well if we are going to save Sinnoh we have to be remembered as something right?" He said.

"Inferno's right." I said. Everyone then looked back at me.

"We are a team after all." I said.

"Alright!" He shouted.

"Well Wolf, what should we be called?" Fang asked. I thought long and hard and came up with the perfect name.

"Eternal Wolves." I said.

"That's awesome!" Raiden said.

"It really does fit seeing as how your name is Wolf." Sapphire said.

"No objection here, I love it." Rose said.

"I think mine would have been better." Inferno said.

"Really, what's that?" Fang asked.

"Soaring Inferno's." Inferno replied.

"(2X Snicker)" Raiden tried to hold in laughter.

"Why did you choose that name Wolf?" Aurora asked.

"We are a team and we stay together like a pack of wolves do." I said with a smile.

"That sounds really nice, it looks like you're the Alpha Male and i'm your Alpha Female." Aurora said with a cute wink.

"Your so cute when you wink." I said.

"Not as cute as you." She said.

"Well ma'am , i'm flattered." I said with a grin.

"Ha ha ha, you dummy." She said as she jumped on my back and playfully nibbled my ear.

"Oh no, she killing me!" I said sarcastically.

"(Giggle) Wolf, hee hee hee."Rose said laughing along with Sapphire. I then faked being dead on the floor with Aurora still on my back.

"Merciless is baaaack!" I heard a voice from inside my head say. Then something triggered from inside me and I lost control to my body and after that I felt an enormous pain in my head.

**3rd Person Pov**

"Um? Wolf?" Aurora said as Wolf still faked being dead and didn't respond. Little did they know a certain evil presence manifested itself back into Wolf's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wolf shouted holding his head and yelling out in agony.

"Wolf, what's wrong!?" Aurora shouted worryingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wolf shouted in pain again.

"Somethings wrong with him!" Raiden said.

"We need help!" Sapphire shouted.

"Wolf, please hang in their!" Aurora shouted and Wolf suddenly went still.

"Wolf?" Aurora said. No response.

"Wolf, please wake up!" Aurora shouted with tears streaming her cheeks. Still no response. She then started bawling over Wolf as well as everyone else and after 2 minutes he started to stir. Aurora's face lit up with happiness.

"Wolf? If you're ok say something!" She said. Wolf only mumbled.

"What?" She said leaning her ear closer.

"He he he... I said... MERCILESS... IS BACK!" Wolf Shouted and he then grabbed Aurora by the neck. This was not Wolf, It was Merciless Wolf. A dark red aura then surrounded his body and his eyes became the same color as well.

"WOLF!" Aurora shouted in fear.

Not anymore, i'm Merciless Wolf." He said with a sinister grin.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Rose yelled.

Not like what i'm going to do to all of you..." He said. He then used Extreme Speed and had his sword out in one swift motion to Sapphire's neck. She was paralyzed with fear.

"SAPPHIRE NO, STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Raiden shouted with his body giving off high amounts of electricity.

"Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I were to cut this delicate piece of flesh here." Merciless said using his sword to slowly cut Sapphire's cheek which drew blood.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Merciless cackled.

"Please... stop..." Sapphire said getting woozy and passed out. Raiden snapped.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted with anger as he attempted to hit Merciless with a tackle but, he hit him with the handle of the Murasama and his vision went blurry as he received a kick to the face which sent him flying across and made him crash into Fang, Inferno and Rose in the process as they hit their heads and were out cold.

"Wolf... I... know you're... in there...somewhere...please... come back... to me..." Aurora said barely breathing with tears streaming her face. Merciless then lost control of the body and was pulled back into the subconsciousness of Wolf's mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wolf shouted. Not Merciless Wolf, the real Wolf. He then let go of her neck with her coughing on the ground. Wolf had noticed what he did and was yelling in anger and had tears in his eye's. The aura then disappeared from around his body.

**Wolf's Pov**

"No... what have I done? Aurora!" I said frantically as I held her in my arms.

"(2X Cough)Wolf..." Aurora said putting a paw on my face.

"Aurora...I...I'm so sorry." I said.

"Wolf, it(sniff)wasn't your fault." She said.

"But I... I let him control me again. I hurt you with my own hands." I said caressing her face.

"Not you, him." She said.

"I hurt you and my friends though..." I said.

"It may be your own hands, but not you." She said.

"Wolf, im ok and so is everyone else... and thats all that matters." She said kissing me passionately.

"I will always love you no matter what happens." She said with love in her eyes.

"I will too." I replied as we kissed for 10 seconds and then broke for air as I pet her head and ear's.

"We should wait for the others to recover from what happened." I said smiling. We then laid there holding eachother and kissed one more time before resting against the wall waiting for the others to awaken from being knocked out. It was then that I realized something. Merciless came out when I was not at my angers limit. He is growing stronger within me and soon I might not have control anymore.

**Narrator Pov-After Commander Mars death at the hands of Wolf, Merciless strikes again as he goes too far and targets Wolf's friends and his love Aurora. Wolf who is unsure if he can control it is now back in control but, his grip over Merciless is slipping. **

**Outro Song- Namco X Capcom's Brave New World. **


	11. Thank's Everyone

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. I am going to be gone on summer vacation for 3 months and will be back around September 2014. I'd like to thank everyone for all the support on this story, like Sega Nesquik and Mockstevenh and all of you. I will continue writing once I return. Again thank you for reading my story and I will see you all in 3 months. :)**


End file.
